Brotherly Bonding
by kjessalyn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine invite Finn and Cooper for dinner, but get distracted during the preparations. Klaine centric, no incest.


**AN: Hey guys. The idea for this came when my yoghurt exploded everywhere, and my very mature and appropriate friend pointed out that it looked like come. This was originally just going to be awkward!Finn, but then it turned into this monstrous plot bunny that was more vicious than the killer rabbit of Caerbannog. It starts with fluff, then smut, then awkwardness, and ends with more fluff. It's my first time writing smut, so please don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Harry Potter, and I am not making any money from this story.**

**Warnings: male-x-male sex, slight rimming, fingering, brief mentions of possesive!Blaine, a boatload of sexual innuendos, and spelling mistakes.**

In an effort to try and join their families a bit more, Kurt and Blaine decided to invite Cooper and Finn to dinner, and maybe watch a movie, or play video games afterwards. It was the perfect opportunity to make sure that their families would get along, and also a chance to learn more about each other. Blaine was certain that Cooper would not hesitate in sharing all the embarrasing stories of his childhood.

Everything was planned out. Kurt kicked Burt and Carole out of the house so that they could be left in peace. The parent dinner would come later. Finn was also kicked out to either Puck's or Rachel's to ensure that he wouldn't eat all the food before dinner actually started. Cooper was arriving at 6:00, so Kurt and Blaine had the whole afternoon to prepare the meal.

They stood in the front door, waving to a departing Burt and Carole. Blaine was proud that Burt trusted them enough to be left alone for the whole afternoon. Kurt closed the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Time to get started."

"Absolutely, although I hope you know that my cooking skills are limited to toast and scrambled eggs," Blaine stated.

"Well, that will soon be remedied." Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen. "We're going to make chicken basil prosciutto, but it only takes an hour to make. We should probably cook it a bit later."

"All right, then where should we start?" Blaine asked.

"Ummm, we could start with making a salad, or making dessert, or setting the table," Kurt replied.

"Why don't you make the salad, while I set the table, and then we can make dessert together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Blaine leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, before reaching into the cupboard behind Kurt to grab some plates.

Setting the table didn't take very long, so Blaine took a few moments to rearrange the floral centerpiece, before turning to watch his boyfriend dice tomatoes at the counter. Blaine was struck with the simplicity and domesticity of it. Blaine was suddenly presented with the image of him and Kurt making dinner in the small kitchen of their crowded New York apartment, a few years in the future. Blaine couldn't imagine ever buying a house, or cooking dinner with anyone other than Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you."

Kurt looked up from the cutting board, a smile gracing his elegant features.

"I know, silly. I love you too. If you're finished with the table, would you mind shredding some parmesan cheese for the salad?"

"Sure, where is the shredder?"

"In the drawer beside the sink."

With the two of them working together, the salad was quickly finished and put in the fridge.

"What are we making for dessert?"

"Chocolate Pecan Cake."

"Sounds delicious," Blaine said. "What do we need?"

"Uhhh, flour, butter, sugar, milk, chocolate pudding mix, vanilla pudding mix, cream cheese, and pecans."

The couple moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients, mixing them together, laughing when they got flour all over the counter. Kurt had turned on the radio at some point, and they danced around each other, singing along to the tunes.

Blaine suddenly stopped. "Kurt, I want to do this with you every night. In five, or ten years, I want to come home from work, or college, and laugh, and sing, and make dinner with you."

"Blaine?"

"I just love you so much, Kurt. I'm not asking you to marry me, I know we're too young for that, not to mention your dad would kill me, but I want to promise you that one day we will be married, and have a family, and grow old together."

There was silence for a moment, only the sounds of Lady Gaga drifting through the radio speakers.

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I want to scream it from the rooftops, spell it out with Christmas lights, let the world know how much you mean to me."

"Blaine, that's really cheesy, and I love you all the more for it. I want to marry you too. When I imagine the future, I can't see anyone but you beside me. I love you too, Blaine, so much." Kurt was crying now, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Blaine gathered him into his arms, and pressed soft kisses all over his face. Kurt hugged him back, and captured Blaine's lips with his own.

They didn't know for how long they stood there, doing nothing but holding each other and kissing, trying to convey the love they felt for the other. The shrill beeping of the oven timer drew them apart.

Kurt laughed softly, and wiggled his way out of Blaine's arms to turn off the oven and take the cake out of its fiery depths.

"It looks delicious," Blaine commented, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt placed the dessert on the cooling rack.

"Blaine, if you don't let me go, we won't be able to get anything accomplished," Kurt said, trying to be annoyed.

Blaine spun him around so that they were face to face. "But I like holding you," he whined, his lips pulling down into a pout, and his hazel eyes opening wide.

Kurt groaned. "That's not fair. You know I can't resist the puppy eyes."

"Then why are you still trying?"

"Blaine, there are only two hours until Cooper and Finn arrive. We still have to make the actual meal, and get ourselves ready."

"Fine, you win. But after dinner, I'm going to hold you all I want."

"And I won't stop you," Kurt said.

It took them just over half an hour to make the meal. It probably could have gone faster, but Blaine spent most of the time staring at his gorgeous boyfriend instead of helping.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from staring at Kurt's ass as he bent over to place the prosciutto in the oven. Kurt straightened up and set the timer.

"There, we have about fourty minutes until it's finished," Kurt announced.

"I can think of something that we could do to pass the time," Blaine said mischieviously.

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

Blaine didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged the taller boy towards him. His arms immediatly wrapped around the boy, trapping him.

"I caught you," Blaine said with a slight smirk.

"And what are you going to do with me now that you've got me?"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, silencing the other boy. He swiped his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt's mouth opened instantly, allowing Blaine access. Their tongues wrestled playfully, and Kurt's arms came up to wrap around his boyfriend.

Blaine felt himself growing hard as Kurt's hands roamed across his back and chest. He moaned into the kiss when Kurt's thumb brushed across his nipple.

Kurt drew back from the kiss, breathing harshly. Blaine continued undaunted, moving his lips to Kurt's jaw, neck, throat, collarbone, anywhere he could reach. Blaine's lips were like fire, setting Kurt's nerve endings alight as they travelled across Kurt's throat.

Blaine's fingers came up and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, revealing more of his pale skin. His lips followed the path of his fingers, licking, biting, and sucking over the newly revealed skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps, bite marks, and hickeys in his wake.

Kurt whimpered and threw his head back at the sensations that were travelling through his body. His fingers wound their way into Blaine's hair, breaking through the gel that held it in place. He tugged gently, pulling Blaine up from where he was torturing Kurt's sensitive nipples.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Kurt panted out. They broke away from each other briefly to strip themselves of bothersome fabrics. They were on each other again in a matter of seconds, moaning at the delicious drag of skin on skin.

"Do you have lube in your bag?" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine nodded, and ran to grab his bag from the living room. Kurt took a moment to collect himself before following his boyfriend. They met up in the dining room.

Blaine's face and chest were flush, his curls had long since escaped the gel, a thin sheet of sweat covered his body, and he held a bottle of lube in his hand. Part of Kurt wanted to just stare at the beautiful and exquisite god that was his boyfriend, but a much larger part of him wanted to completely ravish the boy.

Blaine made the choice for him, as he stalked towards Kurt and attached their mouths together. Hands instantly came up to explore the expanses of skin that lay before them. Blaine pushed Kurt against the table, neither of them caring when a fork was knocked to the ground.

"Turn around," Blaine said roughly.

Kurt obeyed, and felt Blaine licking a trail down his back until he came to the swell of his ass.

Blaine grabbed his cheeks and spread them apart, his breath ghosting teasingly over Kurt's hole. Kurt dropped his head to the table, and pushed his ass closer to Blaine's face.

"Please, Blaine," he moaned brokenly.

Blaine laughed quietly, but took pity on him, and licked softly over the rim.

Slick fingers soon replaced the teasing tongue, rubbing gently along the rim before dipping inside.

Kurt had no control over his body. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting back on to Blaine's fingers, and he held tight to the table in an attempt to stay grounded. His movements knock over a glass, and he briefly considered that maybe they should move this to the bedroom, but then Blaine's fingers are stroking over his prostate, and all attempts at though vanish.

"Blaine, please, I need you," Kurt begged.

Blaine withdrew his fingers, and Kurt whined in protest at the emptiness. He could hear Blaine fumbling with the lube, and then there was a hot heavy pressure pushing into him. Blaine pressed soft kisses over his neck and shoulders to help him relax and adjust to the intrusion.

"Blaine, move, please."

From then on, Kurt was aware of nothing but the push and pull of Blaine's cock dragging across his insides. He reveled in the feel of Blaine's sweat soaked skin moving against his. Loud moans were tumbling from both him and Blaine, and the hot coil in Kurt's stomach was winding tighter and tighter.

"Blaine, I'm so close."

"God, Kurt, you feel so good. Let go, let go for me."

Kurt wailed as the coil snapped, and waves of pleasure crashed over him. His was vaguely conscious of Blaine's hip stuttering into him, and the hot wetness of Blaine filling him.

When they both came down, Blaine gently pulled out of Kurt. Kurt turned to face him, and they kissed softly.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I love you, too. I know that you said you weren't asking me to marry you, but I want you to know that I look forward to that day, and to our wedding."

"Hmmm," Blaine smiled. "We can be engaged to be engaged. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely."

A ringing telephone made them reluctantly draw apart. It was Blaine's, so he smiled apologetically at Kurt before walking away to answer it.

The oven timer beeped, and made Kurt run to the kitchen. He turned off the oven, but left the meal inside so that it would still be warm when they served it.

Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"That was Cooper. He couldn't remember your address. He said he should be here in about an hour. We should probably shower and get dressed."

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea of eating dinner naked." Kurt winced as he felt Blaine's come sliding down his thighs. "A shower is definitely needed, though."

They managed to shower together with out getting distracted, and were dressed with twenty minutes still remaining. Blaine's hair gel and Kurt's moisturizers managed to erase any indications that sex had been had, at least until they returned downstairs.

"Oh shit. We should have cleaned up right away," Kurt mumbled as he took in the dining room.

"It'll only take a few minutes to get this squared away. It could be worse, right?" Blaine said optimistically.

Kurt wasn't sure though. Silverware had been knocked off the table, two of the glasses had fallen over, the floral arrangement had been tipped, and most of the table was painted with thick ropes of Kurt's come.

Kurt quickly stooped to collect the fallen cutlery, running to the kitchen to find replacements. He also grabbed a roll of paper towels to clean up the semen.

"I'm impressed. You didn't get any on the plates," Blaine declared.

"Cooper or Finn could be here any moment. Why are you this cheerful?" Kurt asked with an edge of panic.

"Of course I'm cheerful. I just got laid," Blaine laughed. "Relax, honey. If they do arrive, Cooper will probably just think it's hilarious, and Finn probably won't understand."

"You'd better be right," Kurt muttered as he righted the glasses and fixed the flowers.

"I think we got everything," Kurt sighed just as a car pulled into the driveway. Kurt ran to throw away the soiled napkins, while Blaine went to open the door.

"Hey, Finn. How was it at Puck's?"

"Good, he got a new video game that we played. Blew up a few zombies, it was cool. When do we eat?"

"Finn, only you could mention food and killing zombies in the same sentence," Kurt said in disgust. "We'll eat when Cooper gets here."

"I think he's here now," Blaine stated as another car pulled up. Sure enough, Cooper jumped out, and Blaine pulled the door open to great his brother.

"I hope you're ready to be thoroughly humiliated, bro. I come to this dinner prepared with all sorts of anecdotes with which to embarrass you." Cooper tried to ruffle his brother's hair, but Blaine smacked his hand away.

"Don't make me regret inviting you," Blaine warned.

"Shall we get started, then? I look forward to hearing these mortifying tales, Cooper," Kurt said with a wink at his boyfriend. Blaine pouted.

"Cooper's here. Is it food time yet?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. We can eat now," Kurt said, annoyed. He led the way to the dining room, and continued on to the kitchen to grab the prosciutto and the salad. He found the others all ready sitting at the table when he returned.

As the dinner progressed, Cooper and Finn seemed to be getting along swimmingly, having similar interests in sports and music. Finn had of course pounced upon the food like a voracious dinosaur, but Kurt's death glare had made him slow down. The conversation was flowing smoothly, and Blaine had only been humiliated twice.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn said suddenly. "There's something on the table here. Did you spill some yoghurt or something?"

Kurt instantly blushed, and looked at Blaine horrified. Cooper looked from the substance on the table, to Kurt and Blaine's appaled faces, and promptly choked on his mouthful of lettuce.

"Yeah, I must have. Let me go grab the cloth to wipe it up," Kurt said in a strangled voice, rising from the table.

"No, it's okay. I love yoghurt." Before anyone could stop him, Finn swiped up the substance with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. There was a moment of silence before Cooper fell into some combination of laughing and coughing. "It's good," Finn proclaimed. "What flavour is it?"

Kurt paled considerably, and sat down quickly before his legs gave out. "Vanilla," Kurt managed to say.

"I don't think it's vanilla," Cooper managed to blurt out between coughs/laughs.

Blaine felt a surge of white hot jealousy rip through him as he stared at Finn. Kurt was _his_. No one else should be allowed to taste Kurt's come, even if they didn't know they were tasting it. Blaine managed to suppress the growl that was rising in his chest and turned to his brother.

"Cooper, are you okay? Are you choking?" he asked with fake concern.

"I'm fine, thanks. I just had something caught deep in my throat," Cooper said with a straight but red face.

Blaine glared at him.

"It's going to be a long night," Kurt pronounced.

Finn remained oblivious to the whole incident, and dinner continued with out much hassle, except for the endless sexual innuendos supplied by Cooper. ("The juice on this chicken is delicious, Kurt. What did you marinate it with?" "Dinner was scrumptious, but I'm stuffed. If I don't undo my pants, I think I might burst.")

Dessert was also mostly with out incident. ("You have something on your chin, Blaine.")

After dinner came the argument of which movie to watch. It was Disney/musicals (Kurt and Blaine) pitted against action/sci-fi (Cooper and Finn).

"Disney movies can have action in them," Blaine stated.

"Bro, nothing blows up in Disney movies," Cooper argued.

"That's not true. Mulan blew up the emperor's palace," Blaine counter-attacked.

In the end, they compromised and watched the newest Harry Potter, much to Blaine's delight. True to his words from earlier, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and they snuggled on the couch. Cooper was spread out across the loveseat, and Finn was relegated to Burt's arm chair.

Cooper looked at the couple canoodling on the couch and sniffed dramatically. "My little baby's all grown up," he said in a rather remarkable impersonation of Mushu from Mulan. Blaine launched the throw pillow at his face.

Burt and Carole returned home just as Harry was killing Voldemort. "You must be Blaine's brother," Burt said.

"Yes, Cooper Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hummel, Mrs Hummel." He shook hands with Burt, and was pulled into a hug by Carole.

"How was dinner?" she asked.

"It was lovely. Kurt is quite the cook," Cooper said politely.

"Hey! I helped," Blained shouted indignantly.

"Blaine, you almost set the house on fire making toast," Cooper retorted. Kurt snickered. "Anyways, it was nice to get to know my future brother-in-law. I'm certain that we'll get along great, and make an awesome and hilarious best man speech at their wedding." He leaned over to fist bump Finn.

Burt paled and looked uncomfortable at the mention of marriage, but Kurt and Blaine smiled softly at each other. A wedding, and even a proposal, was still a long ways away, and the path was sure to be filled with obstacles and challenges, but there, laying in each other's arms, surrounded by people who cared about them, they felt like they could make it.

**AN: Please review, even if you only want to tell me what you ate for breakfast, or how awesome David Tennant is. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
